The invention relates to a handling device for inserting parts to be bent into a bending device for the bending thereof about at least one bending edge, as well as a bending installation comprising a handling device of this type and the bending device.
Handling devices and bending installations having handling devices of this type are known from the prior art, wherein in these known solutions, large in particular elongated parts to be bent cannot be inserted with the required precision into the bending device.
The object of the invention is therefore to achieve a handling device and a bending installation having a handling device of this type, wherein parts to be bent can be inserted into the bending device with as high precision as possible, and bent.